Retos para La Copa de las Casas (201415)
by Hueto
Summary: Viñetas que van de acuerdo a los retos que mes con mes se hacen en "La Copa de las Casas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Atrapado en tus raíces

Tipico disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling por los siglos de los siglos amén.

Esta viñeta participa en el minijuego de Diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas (2014/2015)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Atrapado en las raíces.<strong>_

* * *

><p>— <em>Tengo que escapar de todo esto<em>. — Gritó Percy, sin poder contenerlo un segundo más.

El Señor Weasley se quedó trabado donde estaba, como si alguien le hubiera maldecido.

— ¿Escapar… de tu familia? — La Señora Weasley había retrocedido hasta casi sentarse en el sofá de la pequeña salita.

— Esta familia no me ha dado más que dolores de cabeza, tener que intentar hacer a mis hermanos personas de provecho después de que ustedes les permitieran hacer lo que querían. Matarme estudiando para que me dieran un buen puesto al salir de Hogwarts porque no somos nadie. Ya no voy a seguir soportando que tu ego me hunda en la mediocridad. — Contestó el hijo señalando a su padre con la barbilla.

— ¡No le hables así a tu padre! — Dijo Molly Weasley, sin un ápice de autoridad, la voz débil y el cuerpo colapsado. Era un milagro que siguiera de pie, pues tenía cara de estar aguantando el peso del mundo sobre ella.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Que no quiero que llegues más lejos que yo? Te he enseñado todo lo que he podido, sobre ser una persona que puedas ver al espejo todos los días y estar tranquilo. Es lo único que deseo. — Arthur sostuvo la mirada airada de su tercer hijo, los demás miembros de la familia, helados en sus lugares, sin poder recordar un sólo momento en que sonara más frío que ahora.

— Se nota. — Replicó Percy. — Y los demás nos podemos ir al carajo ¿no?, aguantarnos la vergüenza de no tener nada nuevo nunca, de que a penas alcance para comer todos, de no tener ni un ápice de privacidad en ésta pocilga a la que llamas casa. Todo para que papá pueda ir a jugar con sus cacharros muggles mientras en el ministerio se burlan de él. ¿Qué importa eso si puedes verte en el espejo y estar tranquilo? —

— ¡Lárgate entonces! — Vociferó el Señor Weasley, la cara morada de ira y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Su esposa y sus otros hijos que espiaban desde las escaleras retrocedieron asustados. Ninguno como Percy, que casi se cae de la impresión. — ¡Ya no eres parte de ésta familia! -

La madriguera quedó en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, un sollozo de Molly bastó para regresarlos a la realidad.

— Bien.— Fue la respuesta de Percy, quien agitó la varita, y salió dando un portazo. Un baúl flotando tras él.

* * *

><p>No sé si le he hecho justicia al Señor Weasley enojado, pero siempre es divertido escribir sobre personajes que no tienes idea de cómo te saldrán. Además, nadie más Gryffindor que la familia pelirroja por excelencia :D<p> 


	2. Todo por mi equipo

Tipico disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling por los siglos de los siglos amén.

Esta viñeta participa en el minreto de Enero para "La Copa de las Casas (2014/2015)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Todo por mi equipo<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¡Hola y bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Gryffindor contra Slytherin!—La voz de Kyle, el comentarista resonó en el campo.<p>

Los aullidos y vítores pronto quedaron en segundo plano, mientras él volaba y se colocaba en la posición que tanto habían estado practicando. Su estómago parecía haber dejado un vacío nervioso que lo hacía querer gritar. No sólo era un plan arriesgado y estúpido, era SU plan arriesgado y estúpido.

_—Tengo la solución—. Dijo de pronto Marcus Flint, todos se voltearon a verlo como si se acabaran de dar cuenta que seguía ahí. Lo que no era raro pues acababa de entrar al equipo._

_—¿Tienes una forma no letal de desaparecer al idiota de Weasley?—Se burló su capitana._

_—Algo mejor—. Sonrió el joven cazador._

Un golpe del bate de Bert lo sacó de sus recuerdos, a penas si le dio tiempo de tomar la quaffle y maniobrar fuera del alcance de la cazadora de Gryffindor, que no dejó de pisarle los talones hasta que la perdió justo antes de colisionar contra las gradas.

Dándose un respiro al pasar la pelota, miró a su al rededor, el guardián novato del rival se hallaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Marcus sonrió despectivamente. "Te lo mereces Wood" pensó.

Las cosas iban yendo tan bien para ser su primer partido que dudó que el equipo necesitara de su plan después de todo, hasta que Charlie Weasley comenzó a descender en picada de la nada, y una fracción de segundo después su propio buscador se le puso a la par.

Hattie, la capitana descendió lo más que pudo, dio la señal y los jugadores restantes de Slytherin se tiraron de las escobas al mismo tiempo.

Los gritos se volvieron más agudos y desesperados. Los profesores se levantaron del asiento sin poder creerlo, incluso Kyle se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Charlie Weasley volteó a ver qué era aquél alboroto, y se quedó pasmado a media carrera. Omar, el buscador de Slytherin que por supuesto sabía lo que pasaría, sin más preocupaciones que la snitch en mente, estiró el brazo y la tomó entre sus dedos justo al momento que sus compañeros colisionaban con el suelo.

Aquel año, en la fotografía del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin faltaban dientes, y en la de Gryffindor, el trofeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, pues aquí está. Siempre he pensado que Flint y Wood son igual de obsesivos con el Quidditch. Y si los Sly van a hacer algo muy valiente y estúpido seguro que es para ganar, y aún más seguro que es para ganarle a Gryffindor.<strong>


End file.
